Absorbent articles for absorption of body fluids such as menses or blood or vaginal discharges are well known in the art, and comprise for example feminine hygiene articles such as sanitary napkins, panty liners, tampons, interlabial devices, as well as wound dressings, and the like. When considering for example sanitary napkins, these articles typically comprise a liquid-pervious topsheet as a wearer-facing layer, a backsheet as a garment-facing layer and an absorbent core between the topsheet and the backsheet. The body fluids are acquired through the topsheet and subsequently stored in the absorbent core. The backsheet typically prevents the absorbed fluids from wetting the wearer's garment.
An absorbent core can typically comprise one or more fibrous absorbent materials, which in turn can comprise natural fibres, such as for example cellulose fibres, typically wood pulp fibres, synthetic fibres, or combinations thereof.
Absorbent articles can further comprise, typically in the absorbent core, superabsorbent materials, such as absorbent gelling materials (AGM), usually in finely dispersed form, e.g. typically in particulate form, in order to improve their absorption and retention characteristics. Superabsorbent materials for use in absorbent articles typically comprise water-insoluble, water-swellable, hydrogel-forming crosslinked absorbent polymers which are capable of absorbing large quantities of liquids and of retaining such absorbed liquids under moderate pressure. Absorbent gelling materials can be incorporated in absorbent articles, typically in the core structure, in different ways; for example, absorbent gelling materials in particulate form can be dispersed among the fibres of fibrous layers comprised in the core, or rather localized in a more concentrated arrangement between fibrous layers.
Absorbent cores for absorbent articles having a thin structure can further provide an improved immobilization of absorbent gelling materials, particularly when the article is fully or partially loaded with liquid, and an increased wearing comfort. Such thinner structures provide absorbent articles combining better comfort, discreetness and adaptability, such as for example, thin absorbent structures where the absorbent gelling material is located and somehow kept in selected, e.g. patterned regions of the structure itself.
The present invention provides significant improvements in the above area by the incorporation of a three-layer composite substrate layer in an absorbent core structure for an absorbent article.